Percy Jackson: Not A Normal Demigod
by FelicityChaseGrangertheBabbler
Summary: Percy is the most powerful demigod ever seen. Is there a reason for this? and why was he offered godhood. Why do the gods pay more attention to him than any demigod ever before find out the answers here
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zeus had been thinking lately, mostly about the upcoming war but also about Poseidon's son, Percy Jackson. The kid was the most powerful demigod he had ever seen and he kept getting more powerful every year. He needed to know why, so Zeus sent for Athena and Poseidon for insight. When both gods had flashed in and seated themselves in their thrones,

Poseidon demanded an explanation,

"Zeus, you know I am in the midst of battle with Oceanus, why have you summoned us?"

"It concerns your son,"

Zeus began as he explained his reasoning. After Zeus's explanation Athena stood up,

" I believe I have a theory for this but we shall need some of the boy's blood to test it."

Before Poseidon could get up to protest, Athena began again,

"and no Poseidon, only a vial, so it will do the sea spawn no harm."

So Poseidon agreed to magically put Percy to sleep and go to retrieve some blood. As Poseidon flashed down into bunk three he magically put his son to sleep so he would not be noticed, he quickly drew some blood before flashing back to Olympus. He handed the vial to Athena a menacing look in his eyes,

"if any harm comes to my son through this let it be known you will rue the day this happened,"

Poseidon threatened.

Athena took a few days studying the blood with her equipment. After a full week on August 18, coincidentally Percy 15th birthday, Athena finally came out of her lab. She rushed to her father,

"Before I tell you what I have discovered you might want to summon the entire counsel."

Zeus then sent out an Iris Message to all the Olympians. First came Hephaestus, constantly using his hands and tinkering with some wire. Next came Artemis and Apollo, arguing as usual. Then came Hermes, rushing as always. Demeter arrived next in a whirlwind of wheat, ranting about cereal. Hera arrives fighting with Ares about how he should respect her. Next comes Aphrodite admiring herself in a mirror. Last of all with his wine catalog comes Mr. D.

When all are finally seated quietly Zeus explains the situation before Athena starts.

" While studying the boy's blood, I realized it was a bronzish color instead of red."

"Is that bad, is he sick?"

Poseidon asked worriedly.

"No, after examining his DNA as well, I have concluded my theory is correct."

"And what exactly is your theory?"

Zeus thundered impatiently.

"The sea spawn is not a demigod,"

gasps sounded from all around the room,

" I am not done yet, he is more accurately a ¾ Blood."

"What does that mean Athena?"

Poseidon asked.

"It means your son is more godly that human. I believe at 18 his powers will have fully matured and he will stop aging, like an immortal." "Wait, does that meant the punk is a god?"

Ares asked clenching his fists.

"No"

Athena answered before turning to her father,

" but it would be in our best interests to make him one."

Zeus saw he had no choice but to vote.

"All in favor of the offer of godhood on his 16th birthday."

Slowly but surely every god but Dionysus, Hera, Ares and Aphrodite raised their hands. Zeus was a little surprised at Aphrodite's decision but move on.

"Then it is decided, the boy will be offered godhood on his 16th birthday."

Poseidon promised himself to start paying more attention to his son, before flashing out to go celebrate Percy's 15th birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A year had come and gone and many had been lost, but Percy had turned 16 and ended the war. He and his friends were now on Olympus receiving rewards. Poseidon watched as the gods congratulated their children and mourned for the loss of others. He then slowly turned to watch his son, who though battle weary and tired, kept turning to look at the daughter of Athena. While the rewards were handed out, Poseidon watched with little interest, until Tyson asked for his stick and Percy was called up. As Zeus offered godhood and the gods voted again, Poseidon watched. He was hardly surprised when Percy turned down the offer for a better deal, making him even prouder to be his father.

The demigods left for camp and Zeus told the gods to stay with the exception of Apollo, who had gone to help his new oracle. As Hades was filled in on what had happened the last year the gods chatted about Percy's refusal. Aphrodite had hardly seemed surprised and started squealing about Percabeth, whatever that was. Zeus finally called order when Apollo arrived.

"On the boy's 18th birthday, we shall turn him into a god no matter what. He will become an Olympian and Hestia will regain a spot and become the 14th."

When Zeus had finished his announcement all the gods went their separate ways to repair the damage of the war.

Poseidon kept watching his son, as he enjoyed camp and school, went on dates with Annabeth and hanging out with his friends. All the other gods had taken interest in Percy's life as well. They even went and checked up on him once and awhile without the boy's knowledge. Hermes even purposely lost his staff to trick Percy into accepting a trip to Paris for an anniversary date with Annabeth. Percy seemed happy and Poseidon wished he could leave him that way but when December arrived it seemed nothing would ever be the same again. Zeus had closed Olympus and forbidden the gods from any contact with their children, but claiming. It seemed that rule wouldn't work because just a few days later Percy was kidnapped. Zeus also seemed distressed by this for some reason. Poseidon was worried, he couldn't find his son anywhere, he was hidden by a god, so he watched Annabeth as she searched. On the third day Annabeth woke up saying she had a dream from a Hera. She took the flying chariot to the Grand Canyon and retrieved three new demigods, a son of Hephaestus, a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Jupiter. Poseidon started to realize Hera's plan, she had switched out the two camps leaders. So Poseidon kept watch on the wolf house for his son. Finally three months later Percy woke up. Poseidon knew a ship was being built at Camp Half-Blood, to fly to camp Jupiter to retrieve his son but it wouldn't be ready till June. Percy was being subjected to another great prophecy and Poseidon couldn't help wondering how much danger it would put his son in.

Percy proved himself strong to Lupa and began the journey to Camp Jupiter. As Percy traveled across California, Poseidon wished he would come to the ocean, but he knew that wasn't Percy's path. Percy had run into gorgons but luckily his Achilles curse kept him alive. He got to camp and made friends with the daughter of Pluto and the son of mars, who happened to be a descendant of Poseidon. Percy carried Juno across the Little Tiber, losing his invulnerability. He led the fifth cohort to victory in the war games and was granted a quest to Alaska by mars to retrieve the eagle. As he and his friends traveled north, and made friends with Ella the harpy, Arion (another of his sons) the fastest horse to exist, and Iris. They stopped at Franks house where he learnt of his gifts, and Phineas and the harpies lair where Percy drank gorgons blood to get his memories back. They freed Thatanos in Alaska and Percy proved he had become more powerful by pulling up a whole army's worth of Imperial gold weapons. He beat Polybotes and saved camp Jupiter and was voted praetor, just to be retrieved by the Argo II the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy and Annabeth's reunion was sweet but short lived. Poseidon knew nothing would separate the two. Then Leo was possessed by an eidolon and sent strikes on New Rome, potentially starting a war. The crew of the Argo II narrowly escaped to the Great Salt Lake, next they met Bacchus, and there Percy and Jason were possessed by eidolons and almost killed each other. In Atlanta, they met Porces (Porky) and Keto (Kate) and freed miserable sea creatures from their grasp. The next stop was South Carolina where Percy, conversed with Naiads for advice. Traveling across the Atlantic was a trying feat, they battled sea monsters, met Chrysoar and Hercules and won many battles before arriving in Rome.

Percy and Jason learnt to work together and restored a spring, saving their and Piper's lives. They headed on to battle Otis and Ephialetes with Bacchus, freeing Nico, then heading on to save Annabeth from Arachne's Lair. But unfortunately they were too late, the Athena Parthenos was retrieved but at the price of two heroes. Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus. Poseidon had known his son cared for Annabeth, she was his lifeline in the Styx, but falling into Tartarus for her proved how powerful their love was. Percy and Annabeth fell as their friends moved on to meet them at Epirus, in the House of Hades. Percy saved them from the long fall by using his powers to make the River Cocytus save them. But as usual Annabeth saved him as well, the pure misery of the Cocytus was drowning him. He was literally drowning in misery. She reminded him of the good things that would await him back home.

Once they got out they moved on towards the Doors of Death, meeting old enemies along the way, such as Arachne, the empousa, and some Titans (Krios, Hyperion and others). They went to the Phlegaton or the River of Fire and Healing, drinking its waters, saving them from slowly dying by the pit. They then met up with Bob or Iapetus, who helped them along the way. They fought the Arai, or the curses, suffering from the dying curses of the monsters they had killed. They traveled to The Swamp of the Drakon, where they met Damocles. They moved on, they tricked Ahklys and Nyx into helping them, finally they reached the Doors of Death.

There they fought all kinds of monsters and titans before meeting Tartarus himself. A long battle between Percy and Tartarus went on, before Percy beat them. They headed to the elevator and Percy almost stayed behind to send his girlfriend up, but then Bob and Damocles arrived, sending them up and meeting their deaths to help their friends.

Meanwhile the Argo II headed east, the crew battled Numinae (Mountain gods), made new allies like Hecate and the Cercopes (dwarfs) and others. Nico was turned into a plant (again), and Hazel was poisoned, so Frank killed over a thousand monsters to save them, gaining the blessing of mars. They move on to meet Sciron and his giant sea turtle, and Hazel learns to use the mist and trick them.

Moving forward to Croatia, where Jason and Nico meet cupid. The two are forced to reveal who they love, which is easy for Jason, but gives the shocking revelation Nico is gay, and is in love with Percy. From Croatia to Greece, the ship is attacked by Khione, and Leo is blasted of to Oggygia, where he falls in love with Calypso. Leo then meets up with the rest of the crew in Malta, where Jason has been negotiating with Notus, god of the south wind. Finally Notus gives them wind spirits, who pull the ship to Epirus, they have reached the House of Hades.

When they all head down towards the Doors of Death, they use the Scepter of Diocletian, which they got from Eros (Cupid), to raise and army of dead soldiers. The soldiers only obey romans and Jason is no longer completely roman (he is in love with piper). So Frank tries, but not all the soldiers listen to him, as he is just a centurion, Jason gives his rank of Praetor to Frank, who leads the undead soldiers to defeat the monsters giving a pathway to Hazel and Leo.

Hazel and Leo move on to battle Clytius and Pasiphae, who is rebuilding the labyrinth to use it for evil. When Percy and Annabeth arrive in the elevator the evil duo try to keep the doors from opening, but Leo throws a screwdriver at the elevator button letting the two out. Hazel uses the mist to throw Pasiphae into Tartarus and close the Doors of Death for good. The rest arrive and they all battle the giant with Hecate, who tells them the whole room is soon to crumble. Nico and Hazel shadow travel them all out. They meet up with Reyna and Coach Hedge on the Argo II, who start to shadow travel the Athena Parthenon with Nico, back home to Camp. The rest of the Crew all starts moving forward to Athens.

Percy's battle with Tartarus, fighting along Damasen, proved just how powerful he had gotten. He was probably as powerful as some of the Olympians. He was one of the only people, besides Nico and Annabeth to survive the horror and tortures of Tartarus. Percy's adventures had become the latest gossip on Olympus, but he had been weakened both physically and emotionally, by his time in hell. But yet Gaea was to be defeated and both camps must make peace. The Hero of Olympus was needed.

Poseidon now only paid attention to parts of the quest that had to do with Percy, his headaches were pounding, and he was losing it. The Argo II is almost to Athens. Leo is working on a secret project until Piper tells him that there is a meeting in the mess hall. Leo joins the others, along with Buford, the table. The seven discuss going towards Olympia, meeting Nike, and which demigods should go and meet the goddess. They decide that Frank, Hazel, Percy Jackson, and Piper should go since they are the least competitive group that will not try to outdo each other.

The four leave to go scout the area. Percy and Leo search a museum, while Frank and Hazel are looking at ruins. While waiting for Frank and Hazel to return, Leo feels uncomfortable around Percy since he got back from Tartarus and due to Calypso's old feelings for Percy. Before they could discuss it, Frank and Hazel get back accompanied by Arion who had appeared out of nowhere. They decide to walk through the ruins looking for something to pop up. Eventually, they head toward the Temple of Zeus where an old Nike statue used to stand. Leo and Percy provoke the goddess to come forth by challenging that Adidas shoes are better than Nike shoes.

The goddesses Roman and Greek side, Nike and Victoria, are at war with each other trying to decide which side the victory.

The goddess challenges the four to a fight to the death, with the Romans and Greeks against each other. Nike demands for them to fight in an arena and gives them four minutes to be present. To make sure that they get there she sends four metal statues after them. Once there the group comes up with a plan to get out of killing each other. They decide on Hazel using her power with underground tunnels and Archimedes' spheres to help them win. After successfully tricking the goddess, they tie Nike up and she starts shouting about how they will never get the Physician's Cure after they question her about which one of the seven will die. Frank then puts a sock in her mouth and duct tape over her and they take her with them on the _Argo II_.

Not a lot happens till they get to Athens, at least nothing that interest Poseidon, besides the fact Percy and Jason meet his banished immortal daughter Kym, who they appease by promising to build a temple to at camp Jupiter. In Athens Percy, Annabeth and Piper disguised as earthborn sneak into a meeting of the giants, but they were expected, luckily the rest of the crew of the Argo II arrive just in time to save them but Piper has already been cut shedding the Blood of Olympus, a fight breaks out and Percy's nosebleeds awakening Gaia, the gods arrive and Parents and kids fight against giants together. Poseidon only really paid attention to keeping his son safe and fighting but he noticed the glances all the gods kept sending at his son without the boy noticing.

They beat all the giants but Gaia is awake, they are basically thrown to camp half blood by Zeus and the ship crashes when they get there, Jason and piper fly away in time, Percy and Annabeth get on pegasi, and frank turns into an eagle to fly hazel away, Leo has not gotten out in time leading to his supposed death. The romans and Greeks unite to fight Gaia, amidst it all Leo appears and Jason uses the wind to lift Gaia up while piper charmspeaks her to sleep and Leo tries to explode her. Again piper and Jason get away but a shot of a cannon Octavian somehow tied up screaming hid Gaia, putting her to sleep forever and killing Octavian and Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The camp celebrates and mourns their dead, Olympus recover, the romans and Greeks arrange exchange programs, and become friends. Jason will go back and forth between the two camps as Pontifex Maximus, building shrines to all the god, and making sure all are appreciated, Piper will stay in camp half blood mourning her brother in all but blood but happy with the other arrangements. Nico and Will Solace have started dating but not before Nico confronts Percy and Annabeth and telling them how he had a crush on Percy before telling him he's not his type. Percy starts yelling how he is everyone's type to Annabeth while the new pair walk away to help heal and do funeral rites, they will stay in camp half blood. Frank and Hazel return to Camp Jupiter as Praetor and Centurion and come see their Greek friends as often as possible communicating by Iris message. Percy and Annabeth seem happy as do Tyson and Ella and Poseidon is happy to see his sons this way but he know it won't last. Tyson and Ella go to camp Jupiter with Rachel to rewrite they syllibine books and are happy. Percy, nearing 17, hopes to go to Goode with Annabeth for senior year before going to New Rome for College, how Poseidon wishes. At least they can keep fantasizing for a year and 17 days till Percy's 18th birthday.

For the next year Percy and Annabeth go to Goode for senior year and stay at camp on weekends. The two have been having the time of their lives, there were the usual amount of monster attacks but otherwise life was peaceful as could be. Nico and Will had been getting really serious, they were always together and arguing, but hey, the son of the god of healing and the son of the god of death, a Goth and a son of the sun god, they were as different as day and night.

Percy and Annabeth had met up with the romans several times, for one reason to discuss college there, but otherwise for the roman exchange program with the Greeks and other activities. Hazel and Frank were doing great and were more in love than ever before. They visited as often as they could, and the seven always got together, well the six, to visit Leo's grave. Their friend is sorely missed especially by Jason and Piper. Piper has been living in New York with her dad, who is assisted by Mellie and Coach Hedge. Piper, Coach Hedge and Mellie all head to camp on the weekends and Piper often babysits baby chuck, sometimes with help from Annabeth and Percy. She is in Goode High as well, though in junior year. She has trouble warding off the boys in school and misses Jason a lot.

They do see each other every other week when he is camp half-blood. There are temples being constructed for all the gods designed by Annabeth and her siblings and built by the Hephaestus cabin. Jason makes sure each god gets what they please and is constantly receiving Iris messages asking for certain aspects in their temples. The same is going on in New Rome and in both camps there is a huge monument to the lost half-bloods in both wars. Everyone is happy for once but the year is coming to an end which means summer is coming along with Percy's birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The summer solstice was here, the first part was open to the seven and some others but the second part would be private. The Six demigods had arrived from Olympus, as well as a delegate from each cabin. Chiron led the demigods up to Olympus, as they all assembled in the throne room Chiron called roll.

"Cabin 1: Jason Grace!"

"Here, Sir!"

"Cabin 3: Percy Jackson!"

"Here, Chiron"

"Cabin 4: Katie Gardener!"

"Present, wait, Stolls!"

"Sigh, Cabin 5: Clarisse Larue and Roman Praetor Frank Zhang!"

"Here, sir!"

"Let's get this over with, punk!"

"Cabin 6: Annabeth Chase!"

"I'm right here, Chiron"

"Cabin 7: Will Solace!"

"Wassup, Chiron"

"Cabin 8, Huntresses have sent Thalia Grace!"

"Nice to see you to Chiron"

"Cabin 9: Nyssa Smith!"

"Here"

"Cabin 10: Piper Mclean!"

"Here, Chiron!"

"Cabin 11: Connor and Travis Stoll!"

"Here"

"Here"

"Hey, stop it!"

"Hey, stop it!"

"Sigh, Cabin 12: Castor Vinman and Roman guest Dakota Drunx!"

"Here"

" I need more Kool Aid!"

"Cabin 13: Nico DiAngelo and Centurion Hazel Levesque!"

"Hey"

"Wow, Olympus is so cool, right Frank?"

"Cabin 14: Butch Couleur!(Color in French)"

"Here"

"Cabin 15: Clovis Kussen!(Pillow in Dutch)"

"Hmm…Night"

"Cabin 16: Rache Waage! ( Revenge Balance in German)"

"I sense unbalance, balance must come!"

"Cabin 18: Belle Jeunes! (Beauty of Youth in French)"

"Hello"

"Cabin 19: Karma Ventura! (Fortune in Spanish)"

"I'm so lucky to be here!"

"Cabin 20: Lou Ellen Heks! (Dutch for witch)"

"Ya, here"

**I made new cabins for more minor gods**

"Cabin 21 (Aelous, Boreas, Zephrys, Notus and Eurus the winds): Willow Anemos, and Swift Vente! (wind in greek and Spanish)"

"Hey!"

"Present!"

"Cabin 22( The nine muses): Orpheus Chanson, Melody Ge and Shira Musa! (All words for song in French, chinese, and latin)"

"Helloooo"

"Nice to beeee here"

"Presssent"

"That is all, Lord Zeus"

"Lets begin, first of all welcome demigods to Mount Olympus! Now are there any complaints from any Olympians?"

"Apollo needs to stop hitting on my hunters!"

"Hey, Lil Sis, no fair!"

"For the last time I am the oldest!"

"Any other complaints?"

"Yes, Barnacle Beard is being an idoit again, he didn't realize he flooded a library!"

"That wasn't me, it was Triton he flooded Long Island because a mermaid didn't think he was boyfriend material"

"See how immature he is? He's blaming it on his son!"

"Never mind, Jason, how are the temples going?"

"Most of the temples are nearly done, but we still have to do one to honor the muses in Camp Half Blood."

"Good, Good, well then the meeting is adjourned would Perseus Jackson stay for a moment?"

"Yeah, why not? Is that okay Annabeth?"

"Go ahead, Seaweed Brain!"

The demigods and Chiron exited the throne room and Percy walked forward. He bowed to each of the gods and then addressed zeus.

"Why do you need me now?"

"Percy, please show proper respect to Lord Zeus,"

"Sure, Dad!"

"Anyway I want to go catch up with Annabeth, so what going on?"

"Nothing really important, but you are almost the oldest demigod child of the big three to reach age 18 in a century, the night before your birthday, you will go to atlantis to meet with your father."

"Sure, sounds great looking forward to it! Now gotta go!"

Percy ran from the room to catch up with Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank. Having never been on Olympus, Annabeth gave the younger demigods a tour. They walked with her around Olympus and she gave him a tour and pointed out what she could have done better. After they were done, they followed Jason to help him take notes on what gods wanted in their temples. After some very nice conversations with gods such as Hestia, and Tyche, as well as some annoying ones like with Janus, who couldn't decide, and Ares, who only agreed to talk with Frank, they moved to meet back with the rest of the group.

Chiron gave them permission to visit with Sally and Paul who had become the groups surrogate parents, and Tristan Mclean who had become their surprisingly good friend from bonding over the troubles of an troubled kid and how their kids were such good friends. They all met up for lunch at a burger place, the kids were excited to be getting fast food after all the healthy non greasy stuff at camp. Mellie, Coach Hedge and Baby Chuck surprised them all by showing up with Rachel, Thalia, Grover, and Clarisse, who was very protective of her godson.

Percy told his mom he would need to visit his dad( not saying Atlantis because Piper's dad didn't know the truth) on the night before his birthday. Sally seemed excited about her son bonding with his dad but warned him he better not go off to do dangerous stuff. Everyone kept joking around and bonding and gave hugs promising all to meet up for Jason, Annabeth and Percy's birthday's respectively (Chiron had given them leave for those days) before journeying back to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The summer had passed by fast, there were not many death defying quests only the usual monsters, capture the flag games, pranks, swordfights and campfires. They celebrated Grover and Frank's birthdays on June 5th at Camp Halfblood with magnificent fireworks and a capture the flag celebrated Jason's birthday on July 1st in L.A. with Tristan Mclean, before going to San Francisco to visit Camp Jupiter. They had lots of fun that weekend before heading back to Camp Halfblood. Two weeks later, on July 12, they celebrated Annabeth's 18th birthday, Percy had the whole camp help him make it perfect and the two went to Montauk for the week end. On August 1st there was a celebration and memorial ceremony in camp halfblood, mourning losses and celebrating one year of friendship with the romans who had come especially for the weekend.

For the next two weeks, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Tyson, Ella, Grover, Juniper, Rachel, Nico, Frank, Hazel and Will, went on a roadtrip around the country. Percy pointed out places he had stopped in his quests, like Montauk, Aunty Em's emporium, the saint Louis arch, Waterland, (it had been rebuilt and percy had taken Annabeth on the thrill ride of love), they stopped at the santa monica pier and visiting with Tristan mclean, completing the retracing of the first quest.

**I won't do the Sea of Monsters quest or the Last Olympian because one took place in the sea of monsters and the other was just a battle not a quest. This is not in order they did everything in order of what state they were in. I am writing it this way to make it easier to understand where they are revisiting. They will reenact what took place to show everyone what happened during each part of the quests.**

They stopped at the Smithsonian and ate space food (Percy, Thalia and Grover recreated the killing of the nemean lion),the hoover dam (there were lots of dam jokes and percy and Rachel recreated their meeting), stopped in Arizona but avoided the junk yard, Percy and Frank (as a seal) recreated Percy's wrestling with Nereus, and visited with Annabeth's Family and Camp Jupiter, before moving on to the retracing of the fourth quest.

They first visited Alcatraz, then stopped at the Cattle Ranch, which Eurythes was taking good care of. Next they stopped at the garden near where they met pan.

.They stop at the grand canyon, this time without a fight, then Chicago and tour, Piper and Jason are happy they don't have to worry about wind spirits causing havoc this time. They also stop in Portland to show everyone where Ella came from, and the Great Salt lake, where they are surprised to sea that echo has changed Narcissus and are happily in love with some baby nymphs. They stop back in Atlanta and free the captive monsters.

They arrived back in New York and hung out there for the weekend. Percy's birthday would that Tuesday, ( I checked online). They would spend the weekend at camp. Then on Monday night he would spend the night in Atlantis. Then on Tuesday morning he would head home to Sally and Paul's apartment for a special party with his closest friends, demigod and Mortal, the demigods would be introduced as his cousins (Hazel, Nico, Thalia, and Jason) and their dates ( Frank, Will, none, and Piper). They would spend the day having fun before Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank had to head to Camp Jupiter. For college and Frank's last year as Praetor, ( He is 17 now) and Hazel as centurion. She was hoping to be elected Praetor when Frank and Reyna had to leave their posts. She would miss working closely with her boyfriend but he would be really close in college in new rome once he turned 18 the next june.

Percy's birthday event at camp was extravagant. The seven and their fellow travelers arrived to see the whole camp waiting there. Chiron greeted each of them and gave them time to catch up with friends. The Stolls and Percy were talking about pranks, while Annabeth, and Katie rolled their eyes. Clarrise and Frank were arguing over whose efforts were more worthy and then compromised and talked about how great it was to receive the blessing of ares from their father. Hazel went to find Lou Ellen who was always willing to help her with her magic. Piper was immediately surrounded by her siblings, before going to find her friends and joining Katie and Annabeth. Thalia caught up with her campers, Rachel talked with Chiron about some concerning visions, Nico and Will talked with the Apollo campers before going off alone as Nico was getting uncomftorable. Grover and Jupiter went to check on all the nature spirits and to make sure they were okay since they had left Coach Hedge in charge. Hopefully Mellie could take care of him. Tyson went to talk to the Hephaestus cabin about some blacksmithing, until Percy recruited him to help with a prank, along with Jason, Nico who actually had a great sense of humor, Frank, and Will. All their girlfriends were laughing at how ridiculous they looked waving their arms around and rolled their eyes at them. All in all they were having fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Early on the day before his birthday, Percy got out of bed and hung out with his friends at breakfast. They did some training before Percy and Annabeth went out for a picnic lunch. After Lunch Percy got ready to go to Atlantis. He had no idea what to wear to this type of thing so he asked Chiron and Annabeth for advice. After some thinking Chiron dug out some old armor that had pearls laden in it and had waves on the breastplate. He put that on as well as a nice light green t-shirt and some black pants. He kissed Annabeth goodbye before heading into the waves. Once there he met up with Rainbow and Tyson who had were coming with him. They all headed deep into the Atlantic. Finally Percy saw the glowing lights of Atlantis nearing. He and Tyson were escorted by the merguards to see their father. Standing proudly dressed similarly to Percy was Poseidon. Luckily this time Amphrite and Triton were not there.

"Percy, welcome to Atlantis. Tyson, I believe were friends were looking for you. They said something about a peanut butter party?"

"Yes Daddy!" Tyson said happily heading out as Poseidon chuckled.

"How is everything Percy? Anyway I have some matters to discuss with you."

"What about Dad?"

"Later, for now let's catch up, how is your girlfriend Annabeth I believe?"

"Yeah she's good, she and the others and I will go to mom's tomorrow for my party."

"You two are planning on heading to college this year. Correct?"

"Yeah, I guess so, to be honest I'm kind've nervous. I missed half of my junior year so I lost some school time, so I'm worrying I won't have the enough information to base it off."

"You will be fine, Percy. You're smarter than you think. Anyway what are you studying?"

The Conversation went on for a while, before Percy got a proper tour of Atlantis. Then they headed to the great hall where a feast was served and Percy met up with others like Kym, Briares, Tyson and his Cyclops friends. He also met important Atlantian figures like Delphin the Dolphin god. Percy was having the time of his life. He was finally able to actually talk to his dad, who actually wanted to know about his life! After dinner Percy and Poseidon talked some more.

"Well now down to business. The reason I really had you brought here is that the majority of the other god's have been plotting to make you immortal!"

"Wait, why? I turned that down when I turned sixteen."

"When you were fourteen Athena was curious to why you were so naturally powerful, she had someone steal a vial of your blood."

"Wait, someone stole my blood?"

"That's not the point Percy, she found you were more powerful because some how you are not even a demigod but a ¾ of a god. So the gods decided a year from then, the day this was discovered was your fifteenth birthday, you would be made a god. That is the day you refused. Athena also made another discovery, you would have stopped aging anyway tomorrow. You have less human in you then god. You would have become immortal. I need you to be safe, the gods are planning to kidnap you again to make you a god."

"Wait, what about Annabeth? You have to convince them! I want to live my life normally for once! I'm supposed to go to college next week!"

"Percy go say your goodbyes to your friends, then you will stay here for a while. We can figure this out"

"Fine, let me go get my stuff."

Percy headed home to Camp to get his stuff, as he started packing a figure emerged from the shadows. Percy fell unconscious and was flashed away in a burst of light. He arrived on the throne room on Olympus, where his unconscious body was greeted by a bunch of gods and two others.

"Wait! Why is Perce here? You said you just needed to see me and no one else would know?"

"Leo, calm down, I am sure the gods have their reasons," said Calypso though she was pained to see Percy.

"Leo, should you except our offer you would be made a god…"

"Me, a god… you guys are kidding me!" at this he received stares.

"Wait… your serious? What about Calypso?"

"Sigh, Leo I am immortal, this way you and I can always be together"

"In that case then yes! I will become a god! I am already the god of awesome!"

"Ooh, Haiku! Poor Leo is wrong, that position is taken, Apollo is awesome!"

"Wait, so why is Percy here? Why is he asleep?"

"Perseus has turned down our gift of immortality already, but he is needed. He is to become a god with you."

"Lady Athena… Right? Annabeth's mom… if he becomes a god what will happen to Annabeth?"

"It is for the best!"

"Really? After all they've literally been through hell. He did that to save her. If he goes missing again she would be heartbroken. You would do that to you own daughter?"

"You have no say in the matter!" thundered Zeus, "Let us begin!"

"Sorry Percy…. I tried." Leo whispered in a voice so low only Calypso could hear.

All the gods sat on their thrones, but some rather unwillingly like Poseidon, Hestia, Artemis and Apollo. Percy was made conscious for a moment but it seemed like he wasn't himself. He and Leo were made to kneel before the gods. Calypso meanwhile had been given a tour of Olympus by a local nymph.

"State your name and full title" stormed Zeus.

"My name is Perseus Achilles Jackson, I have slayed the Minotaur, beat Medusa, broke into the underworld, and returned the Master Bolt to Zeus and the Helm of Darkness to Hades. I defeated the War God, Ares, in a duel to the death. I sailed and navigated the Sea of Monsters. I retrieved the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus. I found the Ophiotaurus, slew the Nemean lion, fought Atlas and bore the weight of the sky to free the goddess Artemis. I wandered the Labyrinth, freed Briares the Hundred handed one, killed Antaeus, exploded Mt. St. Helens, landed on Ogygia, witnessed the fading of Pan god of the wild then fought Kronos's army in the battle of the labyrinth. I rescued Charles Beckendorf by finding the Bronze Dragon. I retrieved the chariot of Ares with Clarisse La Rue from Phobos and Deimos. I found the sword of Hades, by controlling the Lethe and wiping the memory of Iapetus. I beared the curse of Achilles, beat the minotaur yet again, killed the clazmonian sow, was given Pandora's pithos, before defeating Kronos and his titans in the battle of Olympus, completing the final prophecy. I retrieved the Caduceus from Cacus with Annabeth Chase. I killed the gorgons several times, beat Phineas in a game of fortune, and found the legion's golden eagle and returned it to Camp Jupiter. I destroyed Polobytes with Terminus, became Praetor of New Rome, and embarked on a quest with the seven to destroy Gaea, and put her back to sleep permanently. I defeated Otis and Ephilates with Bacchus and Jason Grace, before falling into Tartarus with my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. In Tartarus we fought the empousai, befriended Iapetus now named Bob. We faced the Arai, tricked Nyx and her children, and also fought Titans and Monsters to get out of the doors of death. We then faced the embodiment of Tartarus, and fought for our lives. We escaped through the doors of death. I fought the giants with the gods at the Parthenon, where we beat them before heading to destroy Gaea at Camp Half Blood. I am the Savior of Olympus, a Champion of Juno, former Praetor of the Twelfth legion and Ambassador of Neptune. I am the son of Poseidon, I am the most powerful demi… child of the gods of this century."

Leo didn't know Percy had done all of that, why hadn't he told them? _Well Percy had always been modest, but he was the one to activate Festus? He did all of that? He had turned turned down being a god? What else hadn't he told them?_ Well he would ask Percy later, now it was time for him to become immortal… he remembered… for Calypso.

"I am Leo Valdez, I rebuilt the Bronze Dragon, went on the quest for Hera at the wolf house, beat three Cyclops, met with the Boreads and the winds. I beat Khione at the wolf house. I constructed the Argo II, captured the Maenaeds, and set off on the quest of the seven. I tricked Narcissus and helped Echo, I saw Hazel's memories and realized my ancestry. I met the Icthyocentaurs, before we sailed to Rome, there I found the Archimedes sphere. I sailed the Argo II, I retrieved the stolen items from the Cerkopes. I was blasted by Khione to Ogygia, where I met Calypso, and I swore to set her free. I helped defeat Clytius and Pasiphae. I met Nike and helped capture her. I met Artemis and Apollo and consulted with them. I met with Aspelcius and killed the Python. I fought the giants with the gods, then rebuilt Festus and took of to Camp Half Blood. I sacrificed myself to put Gaea back to sleep. I revived myself with the Physician's cure. I freed Calypso. I am a Hero of Olympus, a Champion of Juno, Former counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin, defeater of Khione, Clytius, and Gaea. I am Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Fire user."

_My list of achievements is pretty large, but still not a big as Percy's, Where is Calypso. I need you Sunshine, We need you._ Calypso felt a wave of pain, and felt a thought resonate in her mind. Sunshine. She excused herself and rushed back towards the throne room. Standing there she saw four new thrones. Three on the men's side and one on the women's.

The woman's throne was full of flames, but the kind of the campfire at Camp Half Blood. It reflected the happy faces of families all around the world. The second throne was black, it held a spot for the helm of darkness, it reflected the jewels of the underworld and peaceful burials. These two were obviously for Hades and Hestia. The next one was full of the flames as well, it also had whizzing gears, it was just like that of Hephaestus, except it reflected the faces, of sad children, wholesome sacrifices, and friends enjoying themselves together. The last throne looked like it was moving, in the ocean waves, it had a holster for a sword, it reflected images of loyalty, and both camps. This was probably Leo and Percy's thrones.

Then Calypso noticed something she hadn't before and immediately felt guilty. Leo and Percy were passed out on the floor. "Leo!" she cried rushing to her boyfriend. She knelt on the ground beside him and reached out to touch him. "Stop, this is a delicate process, usually they should only be out for a few minutes but something went wrong!" yelled Apollo before bringing out a vision of what just happened.

Percy and Leo were kneeling as they finished saying their titles. The gods all stood and Hades and Hestia were ushered in. Zeus spoke, "Do you except your new post as an Olympian?" Both looked to each other then answered, "We do!" Two thrones popped out of nowhere on both sides of the semicircle. It seemed like just accepting and saying we do popped them into essence.

Next Percy and Leo stepped forward, the gods all went forward and tapped their shoulders muttering something under their breaths meanwhile. "Do you accept the powers of an Olympian?" Zeus thundered, "Yes, we do!" It seemed like a powerful force lifted both of them of the ground, Leo became slightly taller and stronger looking. He was no longer as scrawny, he had a more powerful glow. Percy looked almost exactly the same, he needed no improvement except his teeth were whiter, he had no acne, and he was taller and had more of a glow it was almost blinding.

The gods faces grew worried though, the two new gods were supposed to wake, it seemed as if Percy's transformation left energy seeping everywhere. Just then the fates appeared, "Perseus's transformation is a transformation for all. He is the god of Demigods, Loyalty, tides, and Swordplay. His transformation will give him a connection to all Demigods. He can connect to them. Every demigod is knocked unconscious by this transformation, Percy feels their pain and in extreme cases they feels his." The fates were about to turn to leave before they stopped and said, "Leo is god of orphans, sacrifices, friendships, and fires, and mechanics. He will help Hephaestus in the forge. Beware though by making Percy a god you will have had a share in ending his life." At this the fates left and the light stopped glowing.

The vision ended with this. Apollo brought the two new gods too a medical wing and Calypso was shown to temporary quarters till Leo woke. Poseidon worriedly kept and eye on his son, day and night, the gods all took time watching the two. Till a month later a sign of consciousness was shown, Leo had awoken.

During all of this Percy's Mother and Girlfriend had become tearful when he didn't show for his 18th birthday. The demigods started heading home when Rachel eyes started to glow. For a minute they all sat there waiting. "The gods have kidnapped Percy, he is to be made a god and Hades and Hestia are to get thrones on Olympus." At this news they all gasped, immediately Annabeth, the rest of the seven, Nico, Grover and Thalia were dropped of to tell Sally the news, while the rest headed to camp.

Rachel consulted with Chiron and told him she also saw that Leo was alive and was becoming a god as well. They decided to keep that a secret. Only those that had been with Rachel on the way back from the party knew why Percy was really gone. They mourned him like he was dead, and according to Rachel he was unconscious. Poseidon had come to comfort Sally and also did the same to Annabeth who was there. He told them all that happened and how they tried to escape. Annabeth was heartbroken she cried all day and night. Sally tried to stay strong and they mourned. Annabeth got a job in the city, she could not go to college with out Percy. The others went back to their respective homes sad and mourning their friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Leo had been cleared to go and he and Calypso had decided to stay on Olympus for now. They came by every day to visit and talk to Percy hoping to wake him up. Leo now became more responsible as a god, as god of orphans he helped kids get through foster care and cope with the loss through dreams and helping them find friends and the right adoptive family. As god of friendships he helped resolve fights between friends. He also made sure all noble sacrifices were rewarded. He went everyday to help his father in one of his many forges.

Calypso usually stayed with some Nymphs or learned of the modern world with Athena. Sometimes she helped out Demeter in the gardens. She could often be found in the forge as well. She had become gifted with the work and Leo couldn't be more proud. Hephaestus had gifted her the ability of fireproof ness and was happy for his son. He approved of Calypso but he realized Leo was sad.

Leo watched over Piper and Jason in Camp every day. He was allowed to take special care of Jason because he was technically and orphan. He enjoyed punking them by leaving certain things for them, just to make them happy. Piper had found a few mugs, tee shirts and other accessories saying Beauty Queen. She laughed before bursting into tears. Jason found equally as much Superman and Sparky merchandise. The two were comforted by this and were happier than ever with each other. Somehow they were convinced that their friend was alive.

It turned out their other friends had found gifts like that as well. The camp had prospered more than ever recently. No one knew why, maybe the gods had more time on their hands now. Only Chiron and Rachel knew why, they had seen all the demigods faint for a few minutes the day after Percy disappeared, Chiron worriedly called the gods who let him in on their secret. Leo had also visited him secretly once or twice and he had laughed at Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Nico's expressions on finding things labeled Blonde superman, Death breath, beauty queen and wise girl. Annabeth had found less stuff lately, probably because she burst into tears because she was reminded of Percy by the nickname.

…..

Athena was starting to feel horribly about the proposition for Percy to become a god. Her favorite daughter was devastated. She often helped Poseidon watch his son and sent Annabeth visions of him sleeping peacefully. This relieved her daughter, but she still mourned Percy. Athena had been trying to find a cause for Percy's comatose state and found he was trying to push away his new powers. It was causing him hard and every once and a while they had to hold him down because his body started to convulse. Poseidon cried silently every time to see his son in pain. It seemed Annabeth was in pain every time this happened as well. Like she was connected to him and could feel his distress.

Athena had nothing she could do about it. One day while sitting with Poseidon she realized something.

"Poseidon?"

"What now Owl Face?"

"Just wondering, do you know why Percy is ¾ god?"

"No, I thought you knew?"

"No, I don't, do you think he was blessed by a god, or did you shift form while…. Um producing him?"

"No, I did not, but for all I know he might've been blessed by a god, but which one?"

"Well which ones like him?"

"Um…. Me, but otherwise Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus, and surprisingly Artemis."

"So we start with them, come you need to get out of here. Leo and Calypso are coming in five anyway. "

"Fine, but let's wait till they come so we can ask them to take our shift's for a bit"

"What shift? You have none, you are always in here anyway!"

"What's up, Leo in the house!" Leo announced coming in with Calypso.

"Ow!" Calypso had hit him over the head.

"Calypso, can you watch Leo and Percy for a bit, Poseidon needs a break."

"I'd be happy to Athena. I'll make sure my boyfriend doesn't cause any trouble."

Calypso and Leo sat down as Athena and Poseidon headed out. They decided to find Hephaestus first as Leo told them he was in his Olympian forge today. They walked through the streets of Olympus, getting many stares from others, who were not used to seeing them together not arguing. They walked down to the forges of Hephaestus, Poseidon greeted several Cyclops who were working there. Finally they bumped into Hephaestus.

"What are you two doing here? And together?"

"We need to ask you a question Hephaestus"

"What about? If you need me to make something I am busy!"

"We're just wondering, by any chance did you bless Percy?"

"Yeah, I like the kid, but I didn't bless him! Why you asking?"

"Athena wants to know how he became a ¾ blood…."

"So do you!"

"She thinks a god blessed him"

"Well it wasn't me!"

Then they decided to find Hestia, by her fire in the throne room. She was sitting there tending the fire when they approached her. She turned to look at both of them questioningly.

"Poseidon, Athena, what brings you here?"

"Is it possible you blessed Percy?"

"No, I did not, though I believe Apollo might've, Percy is strangely prophetic!"

"Of course, he has the worst dreams! Come Athena!"

Athena was dragged to the archery range where the twins were having a shooting contest to see who was better. The usual insults and trickery were going on. As well as the "Don't flirt with my hunters, or call me Arty!" Both were clearly enjoying themselves though. Artemis with her sharp senses heard them approach.

"Hello Athena, Poseidon, what brings you here?"

"Hey! 'Thena! Uncle P! How's it going? Is something wrong with Percy?"

"No, not at all, there has been no change," said Poseidon somberly.

"But we need to ask you a question, Apollo, Percy is strangely prophetic!"

"Yeah, so?"

"We were wondering if he was a ¾ blood because one of you blessed him"

"I haven't blessed anyone in a while, What about you Arty?"

"Don't call me that! But, no recently I have only blessed hunters recently"

"Have you though that he might have godly blood on his mothers side?"

The three other gods looked at him in shock. Why didn't they think of this? That probably was what had happened. Sally probably had godly blood. Poseidon looked at Athena. They needed to visit Sally. Poseidon flashed them over where Sally was on the couch immersed in a book. She was interrupted by the bright light and looked up to the two gods.

"Poseidon, is Percy alright? Tell me he is okay!"

"There has been no change in Percy's condition, Sally this is Athena"

"Lady Athena, what brings you here?" Sally asked warily.

"I will not bring you trouble, thank you for looking after my daughter when I can not."

"I am happy too, Annabeth is a wonderful girl, so smart and brave. She and Percy were so happy," Sally sighed, "too bad that was all ruined."

"May I ask what you were reading?"

"Of course Lady Athena, I was reading war and peace, a favorite of mine."

"Ahh…. A wonderful book, Tolstoy was a great man! Poseidon you never told me Sally was so smart."

"Sally has always been smart… and beautiful and kind."

"Well, if not Percy what brings you here?"

"Well, one reason Percy was made a god is because this year he would have stopped aging anyway."

"Wait, why? Do other demigods do that to?"

"It turns out Percy is not a demigod, but more like a ¾ blood"

"How is that possible?"

"At first Athena thought that he was blessed by another god, giving him this"

"So was he?"

"No, well we didn't check with most of them, just the ones that like him."

"Oh, Percy…."

"Hephaestus pointed out Percy has uncanny prophetic dreams…"

"Don't all demigods?"

"Yes, but Percy more than almost all but children of Apollo"

"So did Apollo bless him?"

"No, we approached him and Artemis, and neither blessed him…"

"But Apollo pointed out that he might have godly blood on his mothers side!"

"I don't think I have godly blood, just able to see through the mist!"

"Are you sure Sally? It is possible, you might have dormant godly genes?"

"I'll get out my old family tree… I'll trace it back and we'll see."

Sally went to go retrieve the family tree and Athena and Poseidon made themselves comfortable. Athena liked this woman, and she would be kind to her son from now on for Sally's sake, Annabeth's too of course. Sally came back with the family tree and they traced it back several generations to her Great Great grandfather living in San Francisco in 1907-1915 till he moved to New York serving during World War I. It turned out he had no father. Poseidon promised to produce more research on that, maybe one of the other gods was his father. They also traced back five more generations where Athena recognized a name. Sally had an ancestor who was a demigod daughter of herself. She gasped, getting a look from Poseidon and Sally.

"What's wrong Lady Athena?"

"Just call me Athena, but I recognize that name"

"What! How? You knew my ancestor?"

"Sally it turns out you do have godly blood, this ancestor of yours was my daughter."

"Wait, you're my Great Great Great Great Grandmother? So Percy is your Great Great Great Great Great Grandson?"

"I'd prefer we kept this between the three of us, Percy would feel uncomfortable dating Annabeth if he knew."

"They can't really date right now, She's a demigod and he's an unconscious god."

"True, but Poseidon ask the other gods if they recognize that name we found. I believe Sally might have godly roman ancestry as well as Athenian. Let me just talk to Sally for a bit."

Poseidon left to talk to the other gods while Athena and Sally took in this revelation. He flashed back to Olympus and sent a nymph to get all the other male gods. When they had all assembled he showed a name to all of them.

"Me and Athena were wondering why Percy had ¾ godly blood. We asked some gods if they blessed him. None of them did, but Apollo surprisingly asked us if Percy's mother Sally had any godly blood. We decided to find out. There is a name in particular that stood out in her family tree when we researched with Sally, an ancestor of hers lived in 1907-1915 San Francisco. He had no father and was dyslexic and ADHD. We think he was a roman demigod. Have any of you heard of him?"

The gods looked at each other. Most of them shook their heads, but out of sight Apollo had shifted into roman form. He looked pretty much the same, but older and more mature. Still he was the handsome sun god. He stepped forward looking hopeful. The other gods stared. Apollo was related to Percy? It made no sense he was not creative or good at archery, but he was slightly prophetic. It made better sense then Hades or Ares.

"That was my son… I didn't realize, I lost track of his great grandchildren when they died in a plane crash."

"Sally's parents died in a plane crash but she survived. I guess you are Percy's ancestor, which explains it all. The prophetic dreams and all. I should head back to Sally and tell her."

"Wait, let me come…. I want to meet her."

"I am sure she would be happy too. Athena is with her right now… they are discussing the book Sally hopes to publish."

Apollo and Athena spent time getting to know Sally and promised to help look after Percy. They gave her ideas for her books and she thanked them, happy she had family still alive besides Paul and Percy. She had always held these gods in high regards and now she knew why. She was happy Percy would have someone beside his father to look after him, since she couldn't anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Another month passed, and Percy still slept. Leo and Calypso were adjusting well. They took to their duties and did everything that was needed. Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank were also fine. Apollo and Athena had been paying special attention to Percy and came to visit Sally. With Poseidon's help they even succeeded sneaking her up to Olympus to see Percy. She burst out crying the first time she saw him. She also met Leo who told her stories of their quest. She was very happy to meet Calypso and thank her for the moonlace but mostly she tended to her son. Their was no way to sneak Annabeth up though Athena wished she could to make her daughter happier and Apollo thought it was beneficial to Percy. According to Aphrodite the twos connection was the deepest she had seen since… um…. never maybe.

It was during Leo's watch during mid October that Percy's condition changed. He had been fooling with some new ideas for a gadget to leave Jason and piper to watch memories of their time together but he was suddenly grabbed by a hand.

"Leo! That's it, I'm dead. Annabeth will bring me back to life and kill me. Oh gods! Annabeth is she alright? I need to get out of here."

"Whoa, calm down Perce! Annabeth is fine, you're not dead. Neither am I. In fact we're on Olympus."

"Why would we be on Olympus? What happened?"

"Perce, you might want to sit down it's a long story. In fact let me call your dad. Apollo might also want to be here."

Leo went to Poseidon and Apollo. He did ask Athena as well but she thinks that Percy might still think she doesn't like him. Plus he still might be mad at her for giving Annabeth the mark of Athena. So when Leo brought them back to Percy h Poseidon was so excited to se his son he picked him up and gave him a huge hug. Percy's memory was coming back and he was mad at the gods because he had a feeling the gods had made him immortal already. He turned on Apollo because knew his dad had warned him about it already so obviously he was not involved in making him immortal.

"You! Why did you take my life away from me!" He screamed and sobbed, "After all I have done for all of you! Why did you do this to me?"

"Percy, calm down, Apollo among me, Artemis and Hestia did not vote for you to become a god. We wanted you to live your life."

"So if I am not dead how is Leo here?"

"The physicians cure worked. I had Festus give it to me. Then we got Calypso and traveled the world."

"Why didn't you come back, after you died no one could forgive themselves, Frank and Hazel were almost as bad as Jason and Piper. Why didn't you come home?"

"I couldn't, I had to start my own life. I had to be my own hero and not depend on you or Jason."

"So then why are you on Olympus?"

" The same day you were mad immortal the gods summoned me and Calypso. I was allowed to become a god. I did it because Calypso is already immortal and this way I could be with her forever. I knew you didn't want to be a god but you were under some kind of mind control and you became one."

"I'm a god? What about Annabeth? What about my mom? Oh gods Annabeth!"

There was no soothing Percy, he was melancholy there was no way to get to him. He did listen about his small gift of prophetic dreams from his ancestor Apollo and was happy about that. He didn't talk to any of the gods besides Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon and Hestia. The first time he saw Athena he went berserk, but she managed to calm him down and tell him of their relation. He calmed down a bit after that. Especially when he heard how she helped his mom with her books and snuck her into Olympus to see him.

He was starting to get the hang of his powers. He often visited his dad and helped him out. He wasn't allowed to see Tyson though, as much as he wanted too. He always is watching Camp Half-blood but because he doesn't want to make them sad he doesn't leave little gifts like Leo does. He always helps those he thinks are gifted at swordplay by giving them little tips in their head. He also rewards those with good sportsmanship. He makes sure they are happy and having a good life. He rewards the loyal. The demigod he keeps his eye on the most though is Annabeth.

He misses her immensely, he would be content as a god if only she could join him as his goddess. He was hoping for so much this year. Some rest in New Rome, College life, living with Annabeth. He had even been hoping to propose to her. On the winter solstice he would have proposed to her. That was the anniversary of the day they held the sky together. It was a time that bonded them. They both had mourned losses that day but gained a new trust. He wanted to start their new life with a whole new trust as well and he had hoped to signify that but a god can't marry a mortal though they may fall in love with one.

The other gods noticed Percy was melancholy and tried to cheer him up all through the next two months he would find little gifts of blue cookies, or some fish. He would cry to no end when he saw these, he talked about how Annabeth always teased him for his blue food fetish. The gods realized there was no way to cheer him up, even as hard as they tried.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By early December the gods had tried their best. The only ones Percy was really communicating with were Leo and his dad. He was going insane without Annabeth, he couldn't last so long without her. Especially after Tartarus, He still had dreams about it. He hated it, the nights he remembered the pain and the little hope he had they would get out. At first everyone was scared by his nightmares. Most gods didn't have dreams and they weren't vivid. Percy though thrashed around and screamed and once or twice almost killed a passing nymph who came to check on him with riptide in his sleep. Poseidon had found the only way to calm him was to submerge him in water. After Percy calmed down the other gods all turned to Leo.

"Did my son have these dreams before?" Poseidon asked grimly

"Yeah, he and Annabeth were a wreck after Tartarus, every night we heard their screams, nothing could calm them down, not even Piper's charm speak."

"My daughter has these dreams as well?" Athena stated more that asked.

"Yeah, we don't really know what they're about. They didn't really talk about their experience in the pit."

"You don't know anything at all?" asked Hestia concerned.

"Only a little, we could catch some of their conversations when they woke up from the dreams or what they screamed about it in their sleep."

"What did they say?" Hermes asked Leo curiously.

"Um.. some stuff about Bob and Damasen and I think some stuff about Arai and a Lady named Nyx. I think the worst was the Arai, though that's when they really screamed."

At the mention of Bob, Hades paled, well more than he usually is. He got even worse at the mention of the Arai, he nearly fainted then along with Athena. This got looks from every one. Especially at Hades, because what scared him so bad. They all were nervous about Nyx though, the Primodorals were some nasty business. Calypso also paled at the thought of Nyx but Leo was just plain confused what was going on here.

"Hey, so any one mind telling me what is going on here!"

"Yes, Athena, Hades, who is Bob and what are the Arai?" Posiedon asked nervously.

"Bob is Iapteus, somehow Percy managed to wash his memories in the Lethe before the titan war. He convinced the titan he was named Bob and they were friends. He was my janitor till he went missing in the Titan war."

"Wait, how did Percy manage to control the Lethe?" questioned Artemis puzzled.

"I don't know ask your Lieutenant, she was there, she should know. But anyway he went missing during the giant war, he must have been in Tartarus with Percy and your daughter Athena."

"So who's Damasen, and Nyx and the Arai, I noticed you all paled at the first two."

"Well Leo, umm… Damasen was a giant," Started Hephaestus, "He was made to oppose Ares, but being his opposite he was peaceful. One time in revenge of a friend and for his sheep's safety he killed a drakon. I don't know the whole story but I know his parents Gaia and Tartarus banished him to the pit and he must kill a drakon every day down there."

"That's insane, I knew Gaia was crazy but to do that to her own kid!"

"Leo," Stated Apollo, "This woman was Kronos's mother she killed her first husband."

"So then, who is Nyx?"

"Nyx is night, she is mother to most demons and other gods. She is the mother of Hypnos, Thatonos, Nemisis," At this name Leo started cursing, "Charon, Eris and Hemera."

"Those are just her godly children!" Aphrodite put in, before Hades continued.

"Her monster kids are the Arai, and the Furies for one, as well as the fates."

"Wow, she must be insanely powerful, and scary." Shivered Leo.

"Definitely, how Percy and Annabeth escaped we will never know."

"Well, who are the Arai, then you said they were Nyx's children and Percy and Annabeth were scared of them."

"The Arai, or the curses, look like Furies, but when you kill one a curse is released on you. Percy must have been cursed tons of times, he has killed tons of monsters who cursed him with their parting breaths. I've never encountered them and no one should never have to."

"Wow, no wonder they couldn't sleep without each other." Leo said nonchalantly.

"What?" Screamed Athena and Poseidon making Percy stir.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad, they didn't do anything, it just helped the nightmares, and it helped to know the other was there. It wasn't like Coach Hedge was there to threaten them again."

"Again!" Athena screamed.

"Nevermind!" Leo covered his mouth and pretended to zip it with a key.

"Well maybe it would be beneficial to Percy if he saw some friends, besides you Leo." Artemis stated, "Thalia, has missed him and I will let her some leave, well only if she tells us all this story about Bob the Titan in the Lethe."

"Agreed, " Poseidon said, as the other gods nodded. "Can I have Tyson come, with Ella?"

"Oh, I love that big guy, He's great in the forge!" Leo jumped up and down. "It will be great."

"But after hearing all this aren't any of you curious to what Percy saw in Tartarus?" "Sure Zeus, but it's not like he will tell us," Said Hades passively.

"So, just summon Hypnos, he can unlock the memories for us to view." Ares said.

This surprised everyone but as Ares wanted the violence and the others wanted to help Percy they did so. They agreed to do this after Thalia arrived as Artemis had gone to get her. Hypnos was summoned and Thalia was filled in on everything when she arrived. That was after she chewed out her Dad for separating Percy and Annabeth and yelled at Leo for causing her little brother the grief of thinking his best friend was dead. She gladly went to speak to Calypso and the two got along great. Hypnos was called and Percy's memories of Tartarus were brought up for them to view. They all watched the two demigods fall into the pit, and fight some empousai, fight Drakons, trick Nyx, fight the arai, meet up with Bob, meet Damasen, fight Akhlys, control the rivers and last of all fight Tartarus himself. They watched in shock, they laughed at some things but mostly they were scared. Calypso was given stares when Annabeth was cursed. She started sobbing how she didn't really mean it. When they were done it was agreed it wouldn't be talked about to Percy. It was their secret, when that was finished Thalia pounced her cousin waking him up.

"Kelp Head! I've missed you! Are you okay? How's immortality treating you?"

"Pinecone Face? I must be dreaming," Percy mumbled before he was shocked.

"Ow! It is you!" He tackled his cousin, "I've missed you too, almost as much as Annabe…." He couldn't finish, so Thalia changed the subject.

"What are you god of? Leo told me it was knuckleheads, but I told him my cousin is two good for that!"

"Well Leo's god of orphans, sacrifices, friendships, flames and a share in the forge."

"Fish Face! I asked about you!" Thalia gave her cousin a noogie even though he was now taller then her.

"Um… I'm god of Loyalty.."

"Of course! What else could it be!"

"Don't interrupt! Also of Sportsmanship, Swordplay and Demigods."

"That's perfect for you Kelp Head, I'm sure you're doing great."

The two spent the rest of the time catching up. They wrestled shocked each other and talked about some other things such as the hunt. Both of them avoided the subject of Annabeth though. Percy did ask her one thing though, right before she left to head back to the hunters.

"Thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"You're a god Kelp Face, you don't need my help."

"For this I do!"

"What do you need?"

"Well, can you tell everyone at Camp, especially Annabeth, that you heard I miss them and I'm looking out for all of them."

"I'm not allowed to tell them I saw you so I can't!"

"Ha, Pinecone Face, tell them Artemis told you that, you see her everyday."

"Fine, now you ready to show me what you can do?"

"Bring it!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The solstice was fast approaching and it would be time for the demigods biannual visit to Olympus. The ones who did not know Percy was a god would find out and everyone would find out Leo was alive and a god as well. Percy had been getting more melancholy since Thalia left and the gods had thought of a solution. One Percy had no idea of. Everything was going so fast now, he was a god and mortal minutes were starting to get weird to Percy. He barely realized the solstice was in two days until Artemis mentioned it off hand. Then he started to panic, as did Leo, what would their friends think? Oh gods they were dead. They panicked together and there was no comforting them. Finally the solstice arrived.

…..….

"Cabin 1: Jason Grace!"

"Here, Sir!"

"Cabin 4: Katie Gardener!"

"Present, wait, Stolls!"

"Sigh, Cabin 5: Clarisse LaRue and Roman Praetor Frank Zhang!"

"Here, sir!"

"Let's get this over with, punk!"

"Cabin 6: Annabeth Chase!"

"I'm right here, Chiron"

"Cabin 7: Will Solace!"

"Wassup, Chiron"

"Cabin 8, Huntresses have sent Thalia Grace!"

"Nice to see you to Chiron"

"Cabin 9: Nyssa Smith!"

"Here"

"Cabin 10: Piper Mclean!"

"Here, Chiron!"

"Cabin 11: Connor and Travis Stoll!"

"Here"

"Here"

"Hey, stop it!"

"Hey, stop it!"

"Sigh, Cabin 12: Castor Vinman and Roman guest Dakota Drunx!"

"Here"

" I need more Kool Aid!"

"Cabin 13: Nico DiAngelo and Centurion Hazel Levesque!"

"Hey"

"Wow, Olympus is so cool, right Frank?"

"Cabin 14: Butch Couleur! (Color in French)"

"Here"

"Cabin 15: Clovis Kussen! (Pillow in Dutch)"

"Hmm…Night"

"Cabin 16: Rache Waage! (Revenge Balance in German)"

"I sense unbalance, balance must come!"

"Cabin 18: Belle Jeunes! (Beauty of Youth in French)"

"Hello"

"Cabin 19: Karma Ventura! (Fortune in Spanish)"

"I'm so lucky to be here!"

"Cabin 20: Lou Ellen Heks! (Dutch for witch)"

"Ya, here"

**I made new cabins for more minor gods**

"Cabin 21 (Aelous, Boreas, Zephrys, Notus and Eurus the winds): Willow Anemos, and Swift Vente! (wind in greek and Spanish)"

"Hey!"

"Present!"

"Cabin 22( The nine muses): Orpheus Chanson, Melody Ge and Shira Musa! (All words for song in French, chinese, and latin)"

"Helloooo"

"Nice to beeee here"

"Presssent"

"That is all, Lord Zeus" Zeus then stood up and got ready to make an announcement.

"As you may have noticed we have four new thrones in the hall, so please welcome the four new Olympians."

At that all the gods stood and clapped for the gods. Annabeth tried to hide her expressions but she was excited to see her seaweed brain. Thalia was comforting her but she had a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction. When Percy walked in it was hard to say most people weren't surprised. Especially those who had seen Percy refuse godhood the first time. Then finally the silence was broken by Clarisse herself.

"Prissy! A god! Didn't you already refuse!"

"Oh my gods! Really Annabeth has been so sad for months and you're up here on Olympus! Probably partying the whole time!" Screamed Piper.

The Stolls still had their mouths hanging open. Frank and Hazel had sad smiles on their faces. Katie, Piper, and Clarisse had moved to Annabeth and Thalia's side. Jason and Nico looked like they wanted to punch him. Clovis had fallen asleep. Will was trying to calm Nico down. When this all happened Percy was hit with a wave of emotions. He almost keeled over in pain. Annabeth got up and ran over to him, Thalia right behind her.

"Guys, calm down! You're hurting him!" Thalia yelled shutting them up.

"How could we hurt him?" Started Travis.

"He's a god!" Finished Connor puzzled.

"Percy is the god of Demigods! He can feel our emotions, especially an extreme reaction like this. This is the first time he has been in close proximity to over one demigod in a while." Thalia explained to the puzzled teens.

"Wait! How do you know this? And why weren't you and Annabeth surprised by the fact Percy is a god." Clarisse asked wanting an excuse to pound someone.

"Um… When Percy disappeared and didn't show up to his party, I stayed with Sally to reassure each other. Poseidon showed up, he told us that Percy had been forced against his will into godhood. But apparently because Percy is so powerful he would've been like a male hunter. He wouldn't age but he could be killed. The gods decided he would be of more use as a god." Annabeth said then turned to Thalia.

"Actually, over the past few months Percy has been in a coma… he only woke up in October." Apollo put in, "Don't blame him for not letting you know then."

"Anyway, Thalia knows because as the lieutenant Artemis told her!" Annabeth yelled.

"Umm…." Thalia was about to tell Annabeth before a quiet voice spoke up.

"Sorry Wise Girl, I told Thalia to lie to you so you wouldn't hurt." Percy said before shutting back up.

"Percy woke up and realized what happened, he wanted to find you but without a cap on his new powers he couldn't plus he was guarded by all the gods. He slipped into a depressive state. They told me that everyday he would look down at Camp and search for you. He made sure you were getting support. Artemis brought me to Olympus a few weeks ago. I saw Percy and immediately chewed him out. We did the usual stuff. Plus the gods needed me because they didn't know how to calm his nightmares. I didn't either but finally we just dunked him in the pool, or a fountain. I think he sleeps there know he stops screaming at night. But Percy made me promise not to tell you I saw him because he didn't want you to be in pain because you couldn't see him!"

"Even as a god, you're still a seaweed brain!"

"Your seaweed Brain!" Aphrodite heard this exchange and squealed.

"Now," thundered Zeus, "We formally introduce Perseus god of Loyalty, Demigods, Sportsmanship and Swordplay." Percy sat on his throne eyes still on Annabeth.

"Please guys don't treat me any differently! I'm still your Percy! But I can't wait to see your reaction at my new Godly friend. Hey Calypso, come meet everyone before we introduce the new god."

Calypso came out, she was dressed in a white chiton and had jeggings underneath, it was easier for her to garden and not get dirty that way. When Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel heard her name their eyes filled with tears. Annabeth had forgiven her for her curse on her because Leo liked her, so she got up to introduce herself. The others in the seven followed.

"You must be the famous Annabeth, all Percy could talk about on my island was you!

Poor boy didn't even realize he was in love with you!"

"It's nice to meet you as well, we've all heard so much about you. From Percy and Leo…." Annabeth ended softly before Piper came up.

"By now you must have heard about Leo, I want to say I am so sorry, I want you to know he loved you even though he wasn't the best at articulating it." At this everyone nodded Leo was not good at expressing his feelings.

"I want you to know he loved you too. He told me about all of you! He thought of you guys as his family."

"Leo always was the little brother I always wanted!" Piper sniffed.

"Why thank you! I always thought of you as my bigger sister Beauty Queen!"

"Leo!" the initial reply came from everyone before Piper got up and hit him, with Nyssa, and Annabeth at her feet.

"The Super Size McShizzle is back y'all!" That got him another punch from Hazel.

"Ow! Why all the hate?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were alive? Why not come back to camp?" Piper screeched.

"You guys don't need me! And Calypso needed to see the world!" Leo explained.

"Of course we need you! The cabin almost fell apart without you!" Nyssa retorted.

"Those gifts! Those were from you! All the superman and Beauty merchandise! The ones with lightning bolts and the beauty queen ones too."

"I wanted to remind you guys of good times, you were dwelling on the fact that I was gone!"

"Leo! Enough the solstice must start!" Zeus thundered then he continued."

"Leo is the god of Orphans, Sacrifices, true friendships, and rebuilding. Now that that's done, the god's have decided to reward the seven. You shall each receive your rewards on the solstice after you eighteenth birthdays. Nico di Angelo is to be rewarded as well as Will Solace."

"Annabeth, you are 18 if you are willing and the vote is for it you shall receive your reward today." Athena told her daughter.

"Annabeth Brianna Chase!" Athena started, before the Stolls interrupted her.

"Your initials are ABC!" The two brothers chortled.

"Heroine of Olympus, Architect to the Camps and Olympus, Defeater of Arachne, Survivor of Tartarus, Bearer of the Sky, Wanderer of the Labryinth, Explorer of the underworld. Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and strategy! You are to be made a goddess of Olympus as you reward, do any of you vote against it?"

The semicircle of gods all looked to each other. But Percy's eyes were on Annabeth. Their question was clear, do you want this? When Annabeth nodded in reply his hand went up. Then following were Leo, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Hades, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Demeter and Zeus. Then Annabeth got up and knelt in front of the gods.

"Lord Zeus, would you give me a week with my family first? I will then become a goddess."

"In one week, you shall come back to Olympus, understood?"

"Yes Lord Zeus."

"Good, any reports?"

At that the Olympians started to talk about their duties. Percy told Apollo and Will to expect a new camper in the Apollo cabin, he was making his way to Camp as they spoke. Leo also spoke about some rewards he dished out to people who had made sacrifices, or who had true friendships and made sure to stay close to their friends. The meeting drew to a close and there was a party.

After they were done talking Percy went to find Annabeth. The too just embraced and cried. They didn't need words, they were woven together by the fates. They could feel each other's emotions, know what the other thought with one look. They were one.

"Are you sure about becoming a goddess?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain! It means I'll get to be with you forever!"

"Eternity with you sounds amazing!"

"I couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Christmas passed quickly, and after a week explaining to her dad and stepmother Annabeth headed to Olympus. Percy spent the week with Sally and Paul. They all got together and spent the holiday as a family. Annabeth spent her last day with Sally and Paul but Percy left to Olympus a bit early. She gave quick hugs to her friends who had come to tell her good luck then headed up to the 600th floor.

Percy who escorted her and told her the whole procedure greeted her. After a quick hug and kiss he went to his throne and Annabeth gave her title. She accepted the power and fainted. As she slept for a few hours a throne appeared, it had scenes of battle maps, famous architectural sites. There were also a few engravings of two hands holding each other and some of hers and Percy's adventures. Percy brought Annabeth to the room he had been staying in and as Athena was about to stop him as he picked up her unconscious daughter, but stopped seeing how gently he handled her.

He gave her a tender look and rubbed her cheek softly. He stroked her hair, she looked more beautiful then ever. Placing a kiss on her licks he laid Annabeth on his bed and sat down to keep an eye on her. They could be together now, forever. He promised himself right then and there, he would never have demigod children, he would never love anyone else. He couldn't survive without her. He wouldn't live without her. She was his life.

Three hours later Percy was making an Ambrosia Milkshake when Annabeth woke. She was definitely disoriented. Percy offered her some Nectar and for the first time she could drink it without fear of burning up. They just sat together for a few minutes, Annabeth getting used to her new sight and hearing. She could hear every little thing for miles, she finally focused on the room and blocked out everything else. She then looked at Percy, eyes full of love and happiness.

"I had a dream when I was unconscious, there were voices and they were telling me I am goddess of Architecture? But that's too good to be true right?"

"Nothing is too good for you, Annabeth! And you probably are the same thing happened to me! Did they say anything else?"

"Yes, Um… they said that I am the goddess of support and I am allowed to help my mother with strategy. What does that mean the goddess of support?"

"I guess you're always there to support people, you were always there for me! Who else would anyone go to for advice and a listening ear!"

"Well I guess that makes sense. I still can't believe I'm a goddess. Oh gods, I'm a goddess!"

"Yes Annabeth, you were always a goddess in my eyes anyway."

"Your so sappy Seaweed Brain!" breathed Annabeth giddily.

"Now lets go introduce the goddess of my dreams to the other Olympians."

Percy finished off this with a bow and kiss on Annabeth's knuckles then she headed out of the room. He escorted his girlfriend through the halls of Olympus pointing out different things. She pointed out the favorite construction sites and what she had in mind when building them. The two stopped by a fountain near the throne room. At that point Percy couldn't take it anymore. He leaned toward her and was about to kiss her when. Pop! Hermes appeared.

"Uh Uh Uh! There's no time for that! Our new goddess has to come to the Throne room now! It's time to introduce her to Olympus!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Annabeth was introduced as goddess of Architecture, she and Percy moved into a temple temporarily. Both couldn't wait for their other friends to become immortal so they could all be together but now Percy was allowed to visit with Tyson and Ella and Grover and Juniper. All were spirits or monsters and couldn't die from old age anyway. The four of them had a lot of fun catching up with Percy and Annabeth and enjoyed meeting Calypso and seeing Leo. All were now common guests on Olympus, along with Thalia who as a huntress would be there forever with them. Jason and Piper finished up their senior year at Goode and were Prom king and queen. Hazel became Praetor as Reyna retired. She had a full year with Frank as praetor. The summer solstice arrived, it would be a year since the successful attempt to make Percy a god. None of the chosen demigods were turning 18 until the next winter solstice so the there is another reason this solstice was important. Once all the usual pleasantries and introductions had happened and everyone was seated Zeus began.

"Dionysus, for your good behavior and your service in both recent wars you time at Camp Half Blood is finished." This brought cheers from everyone.

"We still have decided an Olympian presence is helpful there, so Perseus and Annabeth, do you two take the position as new camp director?"

Percy looked at his girlfriend. He could see her joy, and regret. Live forever training demigods and being together with Chiron, closer to Grover and Juniper, and their other friends. What if people treated them differently though? Because they were gods? That would hurt. A look between the two decided it. The good outweighed the bad. They were going home.

"Lord Zeus, we happily accept."

"Good, you may live in the big house and furnish it as you wish. Do what you want with the camp make it a place for all Greek demigods to live happily."

"Oh Percy! This is amazing. All the projects to make camp better, I have so many ideas!"

"A little bit at a time wise girl first lets visit Chiron."

…..

Almost half a year later the winter solstice was approaching. Percy and Annabeth loved their new jobs and they were helping Chiron make lots of big improvements to the camp. They helped Jason and Piper prepare for becoming immortal this month. Jason wouldn't show it but he was nervous. Piper was going insane, one minute she would be excited the next she would be having a panic attack. Both were excited since they could be with their friends now forever. Hazel was praetor now that Reyna was in university, she was studying political advocacy and wanted to be a forehead for her original home of Puerto Rico. She was also standing up to help neglected kids and to find better homes for them. It was good she had Leo on her side, as most of these kids were orphans. She often would Iris message him for help with a case. Frank would begin preparing to become immortal soon. Hazel now 16 and Frank 17 almost 18 were both nervous to separate for almost a year.

The day came when Jason and Piper made their way up to Olympus and knelt in front of the gods. Stating their names and achievements and going unconscious for a few hours. When they woke up Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Calypso were there to help them get used to their new senses and powers. Jason was introduced to the Olympian council as the new god of the winds as Aeolus had gone senile, he also became god of finding a place to belong. Obviously very happy with his positions Jason smiled at his girlfriend of two years as she told the other Olympians her duties as goddess of difficult choices and natural beauty. Both were welcomed into the council with warm hugs and greeting.

Piper and Jason converted Aeolus's floating weather station into a floating ranch above the clouds full of air venti they rode and where Jason controlled his winds. The two loved it there and often would visit Percy and Annabeth at their newly built beach house at camp. All was going well in the next year Frank would become their fellow Olympian and Hazel would faithfully follow as always.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The last of them were finally becoming gods, Frank had decided to wait a year for Hazel to be able to become gods together. The ceremony was long, but the couple couldn't wait. Hazel would never have to go back to the underworld, and Frank did not have to worry about burning his piece of wood ever again.

The ceremony ended with Hazel, still petite but looking as youthful as ever, with her muscly boyfriend Frank standing beside her. Hazel was the goddess of creativity, rebirth and cavalry. Frank became the god of legacies, proving yourself and animals. Given the choice to live on Olympus the two decided to stay in the mortal world and train heroes in Camp Jupiter.

There house in New Rome was large and Hazel had an art studio and a place for Arion to stay. They visited the others all the time. Leo and Calypso were on Ogygia, no longer cursed they moved around coast to coast and spent time with all their friends and helping demigods on quests and comforting all orphans. Percy and Annabeth were happily married a year after Hazel and Frank became god's with Grover and Thalia as Best man and maid of honor. The grooms included Nico, Frank, Leo, Jason, the Stolls, and Chris. The Bridesmaids were Hazel, Calypso, Piper, Katie, Rachel, Clarisse and Reyna. Their love never waivered and neither had demigod children, after all they considered all demigods their children. Though they grew sad as friends died and grew old, both had happy memories to make up for it. They had succeded with everything thrown at them. The story of Percy and Annabeth was a legend of love and bravery and was one that never stopped.


End file.
